No Holds Barre
No Holds Barre is the 52nd episode of WWE Total Divas and the 7th in season four. Summary Brie and Nikki share their plans for a new business venture with their mother and brother, but tensions build as JJ attempts to take complete control; Trinity goes the extra mile as a step-mom and Eva Marie sets out to find a finisher to set herself apart from the rest of the Divas. Recap It's better than a petting zoo, more fun than a bounce house, and more thrilling than inter-family squabbles. That's right, E!’s “Total Divas” has served us up an all-you-can eat smorgasbord of drama that sets quite the bar for Kelly Kelly and her fellow “WAGS” to follow, though we’re sure they'll do just fine in that regard. First up for the Divas, we have The Bella Twins, who are toying with the idea of opening a fitness studio. After offhandedly suggesting to their family members that they join on as investors, the sisters balk when brother J.J. takes it upon himself to scout potential locations. Feeling they're losing control of the project, they attempt to distance themselves from him, only Brie lacks Nikki's light touch and ends up offending everyone involved. The family makes up, of course, but it takes a tense sit-down among the siblings (and Josie) before it actually happens. Naomi, meanwhile, is proving herself to be Stepmom of the Year when Jimmy Uso's kids come to visit and she surprises them with a bounce castle and petting zoo, much to Jimmy's befuddlement. Fun times ensue, but homework goes uncompleted and Jimmy catches some flak from the kids’ mother. After a husband-to-wife heart-to-heart, it is decided that Naomi can and should spoil the kids however she wants ... but they have to earn it first. In other words, school first, alligators second. Off in California, Eva Marie's re-debut is almost upon us, and as the finishing touch to her skill set, the red-headed Diva is required to select a finishing maneuver. She toys with the idea of using trainer Brian Kendrick's old Sliced Bread No. 2, aka “The Kendrick” in tribute, but a tertiary YouTube search of the maneuver has her fearing for her life. The vicious reaction to Eva's appearance at an NXT event, however, activates her competitive drive and Eva decides to adopt the move after all as a demonstration of her willingness to work. Sliced Red, perhaps? Image Gallery No Holds Barre 2.jpg No Holds Barre 3.jpg No Holds Barre 4.jpg No Holds Barre 5.jpg No Holds Barre 6.jpg No Holds Barre 7.jpg No Holds Barre 8.jpg No Holds Barre 9.jpg No Holds Barre 10.jpg No Holds Barre 11.jpg No Holds Barre 12.jpg No Holds Barre 13.jpg No Holds Barre 14.jpg No Holds Barre 15.jpg No Holds Barre 16.jpg No Holds Barre 17.jpg No Holds Barre 18.jpg No Holds Barre 19.jpg No Holds Barre 20.jpg See also *WWE Total Divas External links * Total Divas #52 at WWE.com * No Holds Barre on WWE Network